Spider-Woman
Gwendolyne Stacy '''is an American high school student and the classmate and romantic interest of Peter Parker. She is the daughter of Captain George Stacy, who served in the New York Police Department. Eventually, Gwen gets involved in dangerous events and suffers from the loss of blood, however, she undergoes through a blood transfusion from Peter, and develops similar spider-like powers that Spider-Man also posesses. When her father gets killed during the rampage of the Man-Spider, she decides to utilize her superhuman abilities and become the crime-fighter known as '''Spider-Woman, to honor her father's memory and restore peace back to the city. When she assumed the identity of Spider-Woman, she was confronted by Spider-Man, for whom she loathed, believing, that he was responsible for the death of her father. Eventually, when she discovers that Peter is the costumed superhero, she can't come to grips, however, she learns the actuality of Peter's innocence, and unites together with him and Miles Morales to put an end to the crime in New York. After an unresolved argument with Peter, she is later killed by the Green Goblin in a tragic turn of events, which leaves his and Peter's argument unsolved, and something that scarred Peter for the rest of his days. Biography Early Life Gwen Stacy was the daughter of George Stacy, the eldest of three other siblings. Since her childhood, Gwen was a bright child and excelled in all of her studies and was taught about values and morals, which made her an active and dedicated citizen. She tried to bring out the best in her community as a very young child, and dreamed of bringing justice to the city just like her father. One night, her father returns home with bullet wounds, and this traumatizes her for the rest of her childhood. In fear that her father might die one day from protecting the city, she actively tried to help her father in his missions, always to be put aside due to her not properly understanding the risks of the situation. Eventually, her father agreed to bring her along to crime scenes where she could investigate the event using her knowledge of deduction and forensics. As she grew up, she became more introverted and shy with other people. Although she was very beautiful, due to her dedication with her father, she barely batted an eye about her appearance. As she grew up, her father buried himself in work as crime started to pour in rapidly in New York after the resurgence of crime lords like Kingpin and El Thompson Lincoln. Gwen had a comparatively tough time coping up in high school although she befriended a lot of people, she never could really be friends with them. She met Peter Parker and Harry Osborn one day, when her father let her come to a crime scene. At first, Gwen was hesitant of Peter and Harry's appearance who inadvertently entered the restricted crime zone. However, Peter was able to solve the crime within minutes of observation, and also track down the criminal, and immediately garnered the respect of George who encouraged Gwen to befriend Peter and Harry. The three eventually became the best of friends and were inseparable. But Gwen did not realize that she would develop a gargantuan crush on Peter, probably something more. Road To Heroics At a certain point, Peter Parker became Spider-Man. His secret was only limited to himself and not even Aunt May or his closest friends knew about it and because of this, Peter always came late to class, behaved weirdly and appeared in weird places in coincidental times. Gwen became hesitant of what Peter was up to, however, Peter reassured her that he was perfectly fine. Eventually, Gwen's suspicions led her to discover that Harry Osborn was on substance abuse, and was under drugs and was using a performance enhancing chemical known as the Globulin Green, created by his father, to help him cope up with stress and also enhance his daily performance. Peter eventually unmasked the Green Goblin, and was shocked to see it was Harry, however, this was later debunked, as a grand scheme orchestrated by Norman Osborn. Ultimately, Spider-Man had built up his own rogues gallery by a certain period of time, and Peter Parker was constantly going through highs and lows with his relationships with his friend, the most notable being, with his chemistry with Gwen. Later onwards, Peter and Gwen both confessed their feelings for each other even though being commited into relationships. Peter had to break up with Liz Allan to reunite with Gwen, however, after the apparent death of the Green Goblin, Gwen had to stay with Harry in order to give him support. As time passed by, Harry Osborn fell as prey to the Globulin Green and was brought down to the brink of insanity and became the Green Goblin himself. Gwen helped Spider-Man bring Harry back to sanity, however, Spider-Man's real identity became more obvious to her, as she caught Spidey in a rendezvous with her father in their apartment. Gwen witnessed Spider-Man battling Bullseye on live television, where she finally begun to see who Peter really was. Both of them eventually embarked on a relationship, however, Gwen was only examining if Peter was indeed Spider-Man. Both of them became devoted to each other and gained each other's support. Norman Osborn returned once again to bring rampage to Peter's life and reclaim his position as the CEO of Oscorp. The return of Osborn not only caused the death of Sally Avril but also destroyed Peter and Gwen's relationship, and Gwen finally knew Peter was indeed Spidey. Spider-Man tries to come in good terms as Gwen, however, she is still hostile against him. Gwen isn't devastated, because she always suspected of Peter being Spider-Man, due to his inconveniences. Eventually, Gwen forgives Peter and both of them bond and help defeat the Man-Spider aka Miles Morales, who tries to turn everyone in Manhattan into genetic freaks. Using an antidote dispersal cloud, they cure everyone in New York, however George Stacy ends up losing his life and Gwen suffers from catastrophic wounds, and is running out of breathe. Desperate, Peter transfuses his blood with Gwen, and she goes under a coma, as she is poisoned by radioactive blood. Becoming Spider-Woman She wakes up after three months, and has been cured. In fact, she has gone through a metamorphosis similar to that of Peter's. She has developed superhuman powers, can climb walls, and has extraordinary reflexes, and has outstanding vision. She also learns that her father is dead, most likely because of Peter, and she couldn't even attend his funeral. Absolutely horrified and consumed by vengeance, Gwen decides to avenge her father. Donning a similar spider-like costume, Gwen becomes the vigilante known as Spider-Woman and ruthlessly captures and beats up criminals and low life thugs. When she assumed the identity of Spider-Woman, she was confronted by Spider-Man, for whom she loathed, believing, that he was responsible for the death of her father. Eventually, when she discovers that Peter is the costumed superhero, she can't come to grips, however, she learns the actuality of Peter's innocence, and unites together with him and Miles Morales to put an end to the crime in New York. Death Peter and Gwen became engaged and their relationship complications already started to pour out with both of their commitment being tested. With Doctor Strange's prophecy of Peter's terrible fate in the far future and his delusions spawning from his experiences during the bonding with the symbiote, Peter did not want to put Gwen into any further trouble, after she was slowly starting to get depowered due to irradiated poisioning. Before that, because of Peter's indecisiveness in whether he would spare Carnage led to the death of 82 people, during a UN press conference, leading to Gwen's relation and trouble with Peter to grow. Peter's stress starts to build up and he becomes very distraught over his mistakes and becomes paranoid and after having a violent fight with Gwen, he calls their engagement off and add that to Gwen's stubborn attitude, they were in a really bad relation and none could apologize to the other. During the cosmic invasion in Earth, Norman Osborn seized the opportunity and reestablished his secret crime empire while coming out of the shadows so that he can continue genetic experimentations on the Oz formula in low profile. Gwen and Peter catch a lead on him and make a mutual allliance even in their split, and as it inevitable as he expected, he used his resources and ties to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D's compound, steal all information about Project T.A.H.I.T.I, use Spider-Man's DNA compund to successfully create a rapidly developing but imperfect clone of Spider-Man, and after carrying out the entire events of the Clone Saga, including the assassination of Miles Warren, destruction of Horizon Labs, and the exploitation of Mile's identity as Arachnid Man, the Goblin lures a slowly poisoning Gwen to the top of the Manhattan Bridge. After an intense battle with the Spider-Man, the Goblin throws her off and Peter tries to catch her with his webs but it causes a simultaneous whiplash, snapping her neck, killing her instantly. Peter couldn't apologize to Gwen for his hiccups and they could never fulfill their dreams of marriage. A horrified Peter proceeds to kill the Goblin and violently beats him down, while the Goblin says that she would have died anyways. Nearly going mad, Peter regains his sanity, and beats Goblin down to the brink of death, until he collapsed out of trauma. He admits that he would have given the finishing blow if it weren't for his sudden fallback. Miles Morales and Jessica Jones recover Gwen's body, and see a collapsed Peter. But the Green Goblin has escaped. Legacy Her uneventful and untimely death was mourned by millions of people across New York, the United States and the whole world. Peter couldn't deal with all his rage at one point, and snapped, because of his post traumatic stress disorder and was put under a S.H.I.E.L.D asylum. Peter soon broke out and his negative energies manifested in bringing out his true powers. With the combined efforts of the Avengers, he was stoped, and after regaining his sanity, he vowed to continue fighting for Gwen and never even think of giving up for the rest of his life. Her death also brought Peter and Mary Jane Watson closer, and they soon developed a romantic relationship and eventually got married. Appearance Gwen weighs 125 lbs (57 kg), and her height is 5'5". She has blue eyes and blonde hair and has a slim figure which contributes to her acrobatic and reflexive abilities. Spider-Woman has a very colorful and celebrated costume, which is ranked as one of the most dazzling and modern superhero outfits in the Marvel Universe. With white, pink, blue and black paterns over a spandex costume with similar equipment to Peter Parker. She also has a very durable rubber shoes which gives her the ability to jump at superhuman leaps. The most iconic trait of her superhero costume is her hoodie, which is completely white on the exterior, although it has it's classic color schemes in the interior. Gwen has been referenced and mentioned to be 'very hot' or 'absolutely beautiful' and has been asked out several times. Before her metamorphosis, Gwen did not care much about her appearance and asides from just adding touches to her hair, however, in recent days, after gaining a massive surge of confidence, Gwen has become an avid fashionista. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Gwen has attained the same strength as Peter has after his and her metamorphosis. She can approximately lift ten tons and can punch through solid concrete and also leap many miles into the air at once, by applying strength and pressure to her legs. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Gwen is very fast, and can travel at great distances within minutes. Even without webbing, Gwen is shown to have outrun Peter and Miles altogether. *'Superhuman Reflexes: Gwen's reflexes operate so fast that with the assistance of his Spider-Sense, he is able to easily evade gunfire even from close range he's reflexes are roughly 35 times faster than that of a regular human. Gwen has one of the most impressible reflexes in the superhuman community. She is very proficient and experienced with her movements and abilties, and has demonstrated performing over 37 different types of techniques within moments. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''She has a nearly inexhaustible stamina and does not run out of energy even sprinting at superhuman speeds. She is shown to be in full energy even after facing off against over hundreds of Yakuza gang members. *'Superhuman Equilibrium: 'Gwen is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. Her most impressive feat of equilibrium is when she managed to perfectly balance herself off a giant building over her head by her pinky finger without the slighest hesitation despite air movements. *'Superhuman Agility: Due to her incredible strength and flexibility Gwen is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the like. She has bested the likes of Spider-Man, Arachnid Man, Kingpin, a Yakuza private army and also Rogue. *'Superhuman Senses': Her senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with her spider-sense. Her sight, however, appears to be unchanged as he still uses his contacts. She has however used vibrations to sense potential enemies much like most real spiders. *'Spider Sense': A tingling sensation in Gwen's skull warns her of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it noted by a subtle "thunk" that sounds like a combination of someone hitting a base drum once immediately followed by a high pitched bell ringing sound. It seems likely that the stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is and that Gwen can ignore it through intense concentration, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not fully controlled by Gwen. *'Wall-Crawling': Just like Peter, she can climb walls and practically any solid surface for adhering a sticky surface on her finger. Her wall crawling has been perfected in a short amount of time, besting Peter and Miles easily. She has also learned to leap miles into the air while crawling walls and any surface. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Gwen's metabolism is faster than an ordinary human. She can recover from wounds at a very rapid speed. After her blood transfusion, she has become immune to foreign chemicals and other poisonous chemicals. She has become physically adapted to resist such weaknesses, and thus, she is fully immune to ethyl chloride. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Gwen is arguably, as smart as Peter, although later, it is debunked. However, Gwen is nothing short of a genius and has surpassed Peter to become the most academically successful student of Midtown High. Gwen has been an employee at Horizons Laboratories and has helped synthesize the gene cleanser formula and has also helped reproduce many pieces of technology Peter required for defeating his adversaries. After her metamorphosis, Gwen stole Peter's web-shooters and based off a more powerful, electronic device after it, capable of shooting webs and short range weapons as well. *'Skilled Acrobat': Gwen is known to be an excellent acrobat, having trained in gymnastics before her metamorphosis and also being avid at sports. She has also been taught self defense and is also highly experienced in many forms of martial arts. Her acrobatic skills and prowess surpass that of Peter and Miles. *'Skilled Combatant': Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, martial arts expertise and knowledge of self defense and weaponry, Gwen is a highly capable and lethal martial artist, who has been able to imbue fear upon the likes of Elektra, Black Cat and the fearful Kingpin. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer': Gwen has extensive knowledge of engineering, gadgetry, weaponry and equipment. Having worked at Horizons Lab and having knowledge of different types of gadgets before hand, Gwen is a gifted and brilliant engineer and an inventor with vast capabilities. She has an identity card to Horizons Lab and has unlimited access and vast amounts of resources to work with. Furthermore, she created and improved upon an electronic web-shooters. She also created highly resistible short range blades for getting out of traps, and also has a built in holographic device like Peter's web-shooters, both out of Stark technology. Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:DuttPanda Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man